The present disclosure relates to a brake device and method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a brake device and method for a vehicle, which is capable of using an electromechanical system and a hydraulic system together, while braking front wheels in an electromechanical manner and braking rear wheels in a hydraulic manner.
In general, a brake device refers to a device which decelerates or stops a vehicle. Recently, an EMB (Electromechanical Brake) has been developed to replace an existing hydraulic brake system. The EMB includes a smaller number of parts than the hydraulic brake system, can be reduced in weight, and has excellent modularity. Furthermore, the EMB exhibits more excellent braking performance than the hydraulic brake system.
In the EMB, a hydraulic piping for guiding a hydraulic pump and hydraulic pressure can be replaced with an electric wire. Thus, the hydraulic piping made of a metallic material can be removed to reduce the weight of the vehicle.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0065845 published on Jun. 16, 2011 and entitled “Brake system for a vehicle”.